


Let's not Die Again

by BlackIce_Kills



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Abilities AU, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Human-ish AU, Implied Murder, a lot of characters, it sucks to be anyone in this, lots of death, they look like humans but they're not, they take a while, updates with music vids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_Kills/pseuds/BlackIce_Kills
Summary: Eventually everyone succumbs to the Haze.





	1. Ten Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emotions are overrated anyway"
> 
> https://youtu.be/NQTg3kgwIhw

You were the host of a show.

You hosted season two with two others at your side.

You hated one and praised the other.

Then that ended.

You went home with the one you praised.

He is your brother, after all.

Your home was interesting to say the least.

Your creator now had blue eyes instead of brown and was a lot more cheerful.

Your younger brothers and sister, who you thought had died forever, had come back.

One of them was a cybernetic being.

You had a lot more siblings than you can count on your fingers.

They bothered you a lot.

It mostly wasn't their fault.

You still "loved" them.

Then there was your youngest brother.

You disliked him.

Not hated, disliked.

There's a difference.

He ate small animals and the occasional human.

He drank champagne despite being underage.

(he looked around 24 - 25)

He called people darling like it was a derogatory term.

He wore pink.

You hate pink.

You had an… embarrassing ability.

When ever you were mad, sad, glad, etc., you change forms.

You would either look like a girl or a guy of questionable masculinity.

Your siblings ridiculed you for it.

The one you praised never did anything.

He was too sleepy.

It's not your fault.

You're getting too emotional.

You started to bottle your emotions in your mind.

You got so angry one time that you bursted into flames.

You were sent to your room.

You didn't want to share one with the other boys so you put in the closet.

You smashed your phone in that fury.

That morning, you felt the glare of your family on you.

You hated it.

You hated big families.

Your hated the one you had praised.

You hated your youngest brother.

You **hate** your family.

The next morning, you ran.

You went to a bakery.

You got one cookie.

You can only handle one after what you went through.

You ate it.

It tasted weird.

You swallowed.

You felt dizzy.

You closed your eyes.

You died.

You would be MePhone4 who had died of cyanide poisoning.


	2. The Theory of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Hd3NC1xaIfs

You don't remember a single thing about yourself.

You were an electroconvulsive therapy patient.

You live with others who are here for uncertain reasons.

You were here for therapy.

You don't know what therapy is.

Is it like θεραπεία?

Terapia?

Three girls sat next to you.

They whispered then looked at you then whispered again.

"Um, could I aiutare?"

They looked at you, confused.

"Aiutare?"

"Ναί!"

"No?"

"Όχι!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"توقف"

"Va bene."

"Okay then. Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Soap. The girl with the robot arm is Suitcase and Mic is the one in the tank top. And you are?"

"Τρόπαιο."

"English, please."

"Trofeo."

Suitcase gave up. "Close enough."

"Κάλα."

Mic laid a hand on your shoulder.

"Please speak English."

"Okay."

Two others walk in to the room.

One word red the other world bright green.

Red said, "Hey! So we're living here for now, so try and get along for me. Please."

Green sighed.

"Welcome to your new home."

And so begins this family.

You love this place.

You love the people.

(even though you just met them)

You love it.

But.

Those girls.

They're scared.

They're hiding in their masks.

You can tell.

It's so obvious.

It's scary.

You want them to be contento.

You want them to be sorridente.

You want them to be ευτυχισμενος.

Red was murdered the week after.

Green was shattered.

You know something was wrong with her.

The girls run away.

You never see them again.

People that you αγάπη keep crying out.

You break into Green's office.

You see a file.

You read it.

It details experiments with unwilling subjects.

One of them was a familiar face you once hated.

You cry.

"Perché?"

You ask.

"Γιατί!?"

You scream.

You stand up.

You will find who murdered Red.

You will do it even it it killed you.

It did.

You were another victim of theirs.

Little Fan found a strange house.

You saw them on a building.

A place to go just past all the trees.

And then you were set on fire.

You would be Trophy, who had died due to burning to death.


	3. Matroshyka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miracles make sense."
> 
> https://youtu.be/xSReO2vmZ8U

You weren't the most healthy person in the world.

You had weird conditions and it didn't help that you smoked… undesirable things your parents never wanted you to do.

You had a friend.

She was pretty cool.

You two were not the best at cooperating but you were friends nonetheless.

You stayed in touch since college.

You were majoring in botany.

(irony)

One time, you got a little too crazy when you both were hanging out.

She helped you home.

After all, you helped her when she got a little crazy.

You just got more crazier than her.

Then she told you something.

She told you that you weren't friends with her anymore.

She said she didn't like you anymore.

It hurt.

She said she didn't find any fun in you anymore.

But you didn't cry.

She said she hated you.

The next morning you got so wasted that you couldn't see straight.

You wandered for a bit.

You used the buildings to support you.

You were dizzy.

Shakey.

Sick.

You wanted to lie down but you were in the streets.

Someone could've found you and then tell the police.

You could've gotten fined $50.

You're already too deep in students loans and debt to go back now.

You staggered your way forward.

Trying to find a bench, trying to find any thing you could lie down on.

Instead, you found something black.

You found something smelling of ashes.

You found a dead, burned, unidentifiable body.

Of course, you were way too buzzed to tell if it was a dead body.

Then you felt something small zip through your head.

A bullet.

And then it was all black.

You would be Tissues who had died due to being shot in the head.


End file.
